Assassin
The Assassin is an evil ape officer who rides on a purple Dreadwing and appears as the secondary antagonist in the console versions of The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. He is most likely the right hand Ape of Gaul, the Ape King, and is one of the bosses in The Eternal Night. Together, both the Assassin and his Dreadwing tried to kill Spyro, but failed when the purple dragon slew them at the Mountain of Malefor. Appearance The Assassin wears purple armour and has a helmet with seven long, purple spikes. He speaks in a muffled voice due to his large helmet. His Dreadwing has a purple helmet with three spikes (different from the other Dreadwings whose helmets have only one spike) and a sickly tan colored face and belly. Its eyes are hot pink, and pink drool slimes out of its mouth. Attacks The Assassin's Dreadwing does the attacking. It spits a smoldering bomb of green dark fire at Spyro, before ducking down below an object for protection. They don't attack Spyro directly like the previous Dreadwings and riders in A New Beginning. Story The Assassin was first introduced riding his Dreadwing in the final area of the Dragon Temple where he was revealed to be the one leading the assault on the temple. During a cutscene in which he set his sights on Ignitus, the Assassin ordered a sqaudron of other Dreadwings to drop a band of Ape Soldiers who attempted to subdue the Fire Guardian. The exhausted Ignitus managed to defeat this group, but the crooked Ape simply ordered another band of soldiers after him. When Spyro intervened to assist his mentor, the Assassin then ordered his underlings to go after Spyro, during which Ignitus used his Fire Fury to blow away all but four soldiers and two leaders over the temple's ledge. After Spyro defeated the remaining Apes, the Assassin engaged Spyro in battle, yelling at him, "Prepare to die!" but his voice was muffled through his thick mask. Thus, Spyro couldn't understand what he had said, and Sparx incorrectly translated his speech as "repairing a pie". The Assassin then battled Spyro himself via his Dreadwing spitting green fireballs in his direction. However, upon defeat, he flew away, vowing to return, to which Sparx misinterpreted as a friendly goodbye. At the Mountain of Malefor, the Assassin ambushed Spyro once again during the young dragon's quest to rescue Cynder. He declared that he would finally kill Spyro, to which Sparx panicked when he mistakenly thought that "he wants to steal my brain!", and Spyro correctly translated the Assassin's dialogue, stating that it was "time for pain" (the Assassin was much closer in this boss fight unlike the previous one, which may explain how Spyro was able to understand him this time) before engaging in one last battle against the villain. After the battle, the Assassin finally met his end when his Dreadwing was hit by Spyro's last fireball and plummeted into the green misty abyss below, taking its rider with it. Gallery Advisor2.png|The Assassin on his Dreadwing in their in-game models Mobile Assassin.jpg|The Assassin as seen in the mobile version of The Eternal Night Trivia *Given that the Assassin's name did not appear at all in the main English voice cast, it is unknown who has played his voice, but it's either Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Clinton Skene or Andrea Toyias that did the voice of him, since they've done additional voices. *The Assassin and his Dreadwing make an appearance in [[The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (Promo Shorts)|the promotional story trailers for The Eternal Night]]. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Spyro characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Category:The Legend of Spyro